calvinandhobbesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Calvin and Hobbes: The Musical
'Calvin and Hobbes: The Musical '''is a 2017 broadway musical based of the Calvin and Hobbes comic strip by Bill Watterson. The musical resolves around Calvin having 3 duplicates created to help him take over the world, who turn against Calvin and team up with Dr. Scientist and Moe to rule the world, and Calvin and Hobbes must stop him. Plot Before the musical starts, Hobbes appears and welcomes the crowd to "Hobbes Live!" stating that they will see a great musical about the greatness of Hobbes, to which Calvin enters and claims the title is "Calvin: Strokes of Amazing, The Musical" to which Calvin and Hobbes get into a big fight over what the title is before Moe comes on stage and tells them that its Calvin and Hobbes: The Musical, and to get back stage so they can start the musical. The musical starts with Calvin and Hobbes getting up for the day, and sing "Carpe Diem: Seize the Day" as they prepare to enjoy another day of causing pure chaos. After getting ready, and having an encounter with Moe, Calvin and Hobbes have a G.R.O.S.S. meeting, and sing "The G.R.O.S.S. Anthem" before Calvin declares that he will create duplicates to help him take over the world. Hobbes reminds Calvin what has happened when Calvin used the duplicator in the past., and Calvin says that he is going to find an alternative source to make the duplicates so they will obey Calvin and not turn back from him. Hobbes asks him how he will do this, and Calvin says he saw an abandoned alley with a duplication machine, and states that he will use that to duplicate himself. Despite Hobbes' objections, Calvin and Hobbes find the duplication machine, and Calvin manages to get three duplicates, but they don't know how to take over the world or anything, so Calvin sings "Villian Number One" with the Duplicates to understand Calvin's ways to try and take over the world. Meanwhile, a mad scientist named Dr. Scientist is spying from his lab, and sings "The Word Will One Day Be Mine", and details his plot on how he will one day take over the world. After this, Moe comes in and tells Dr. Scientist about his encounter with the two. -More coming soon -NMMacc18 Cast *TBA as Calvin *Chad Sutton as Hobbes *Mark Jayce as Duplicate 2 *TBA as Duplicate 3 *TBA as Duplicate 4 *TBA as Moe *Quinn Mattfield as Dr.Scientist Development Following the success of Calvin and Hobbes: The Movie, Bill Watterson was approached about making a musical adaptation of his comic strip. Watterson agreed, on the condition that he would get a final say in all decisions made, which was agreed upon. Seth Rudesnkey, better known for creating ''Disaster! agreed to write the script for the musical along with Watterson, as well as writing several of the songs for it. Tour Areas *Boston,Massachusetts *Providence,Rhode Island *New York,New York *Detroit, Michigan Songs * Carpe Diem: Seize the Day (Performed by Calvin and Hobbes) * The G.R.O.S.S. Anthem (Performed by Calvin and Hobbes) * Villain Number One (Performed by Calvin and the Duplicates) * The World Will One Day be Mine (Performed by Dr. Scientist) * We Will Prove You Wrong (Performed by Moe and the Duplicates) * The World Will Soon be Ours (Performed by Dr. Scientist, Moe, and the Duplicates) * Nothing is Going to Stop Me (Performed by Calvin) * Tiger Nature (Performed by Hobbes) * Nothing Will Stand in Our Plans (Performed by Dr. Scientist, Moe, and the Duplicates) * Nothing's Going to Stop Us Now (Performed by Calvin and Hobbes) * We Are Number One (Performed by Calvin and Hobbes) * Carpe Diem: Seize the Day Reprise (Performed by all the Good Characters in the Musical)